Electronic modules have the disadvantage that the transition between the contact areas of the semiconductor chip and external contacts, such as plug contacts of a plug-in card for memory expansion, for interface adaptation or for modem connection, is of complex configuration, thereby jeopardizing the plug-in card functions. The production of complex plug contact module constructions is cost-intensive by virtue of the subsequent introduction of a semiconductor chip into a depression of the plug-in card.